Lucky
by HeavensNight
Summary: Set immidiately after the first game. Chris finally reveals his true feelings to Jill. Chris/Jill, songfic.


_**AN: **__It is fantastic to see that fanfiction has finally bothered to make the character things for the Resident Evil stories on this site, and in celebration of this I have decided to write a Jill/Chris oneshot. I haven't wrote anything for this site in a while but I figured a oneshot would get me up and running again. Enjoy folks!_

_The song used for this fic is 'Lucky' by Radiohead._

_-_

_It's over._

_**It's over.**_

_I'm on a roll,_

_I'm on a roll this time,_

_I feel my luck could change._

Chris Redfield ran a hand through his dark and now very messy short hair. He took a deep breath and exhaled. After several long, painful hours, inwhich he had been forced to do things that no human being should have to do, it was finally over. Well, not completely over. There was still the matter of Arklay Mountains; just because they'd managed to blow up the mansion and kill Wesker didn't mean it was over yet. Plus, Chris was worried for Claire, his kid sister, who was out there somewhere still.

But right now, after everything he had gone through that day, he was going to give himself the luxury of relaxing for a full ten minutes. Then they would begin to figure out their next move. Then he would begin to worry.

_Kill me Sarah,_

_Kill me again with love,_

_It's gonna be a glorious day._

Chris looked over at his partner, Jill Valentine. The two of them had been seperated for the entire ordeal, and to see her again, alive and safe, put him straight into a good mood. Yes, they were still in deep shit, but looking at her now made him feel something other than fear or anxiety. It was something he'd felt for a long time, a feeling that had spread across him everytime he'd looked at her.

She was so goddamn beautiful. Even like this, with cuts and bruises covering her arms and face. Chris watched in fascination as she removed her hat and wiped the sweat that was coating her forehead. She looked over at him.

"What is it?" she enquired. She looked unbelieavably tired, but that was understandable. Her S.T.A.R.S. uniform was torn and tattered. She had lost one of her boots when the Tyrant had knocked her unconcious. But nothing, _nothing _could have made her look any less stunning. You could have poured a bucket of water over her and she'd still look amazing.

_Pull me out of the aircrash,_

_Pull me out of the lake,_

_'Cause I'm your superhero,_

_We are standing on the edge._

"Nothing," Chris replied, looking directly into her eyes. Her eyes, that was the thing he loved about her. They were so big and beautiful. "I was just thinking about what it would have been like if I'd lost you."

Jill shook her head, "Chris, don't think about that.."

"..and how I'd never have been able to say all the things I'd been meaning to say to you for such a long time," Chris continued, ignoring her. He never took his eyes off her, not even for a moment. He watched with slightly amusement as Jill's face reddened.

"What.. what are you talking about?" she asked, looking flabbergasted.

Chris smiled. "Isn't it obvious? Well, I guess it never was. But what's the point in keeping secrets anymore? I mean, we both nearly died today. When I saw that thing knock you unconcious, I.. I thought maybe you were.."

He took a deep breath and continued, "I just want you to know now. I may not get another chance to tell you how I feel. This whole country will be fucked pretty soon, and we might end up losing our lives."

A worried look spread across Jill's face. "You really think so?"

Chris nodded, "I'm damn certain that this isn't the end. But I'm willing to do what's neccessary to make sure this doesn't reach Raccoon City." He reached out and took Jill's hand. "You with me?"

Jill didn't hesistate for a moment. She grabbed his hand, "I'm with you all the way, Chris."

_The head of state,_

_Has called for me by name,_

_But I don't have time for him,_

_It's gonna be a glorious day,_

_I feel my luck could change._

"Good," Chris replied. Then he said, "You're amazing, Jill."

Jill smiled warmly at him. "Not nearly as amazing as you." she answered.

Chris moved next to her, "Would you mind..?" he trailed off, making it clear what he wanted to do. Jill blushed as he placed a hand on her lap and nodded slowly.

What happened next changed Chris' view of his partner forever. As his lips ran smoothly over hers, he realised she was so much more than just the woman he worked with. She was also his best friend, and the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his days with. He also refused to take on Umbrella unless she was by his side.

Upfront, Brad Vickers, the pilot, grinned broadly to himself, having overhead the entire conversation.

_Pull me out of the aircrash,_

_Pull me out of the lake,_

_'Cause I'm your superhero,_

_We are standing on the edge._

_**We are standing on the edge.**_


End file.
